Refuge in Audacity
by Violet Killer
Summary: It kinda, slightly, really just wasn't fair.


**Title: Refuge in Audacity**

**Summary: It kinda, slightly, really just wasn't fair.  
**

**Author's Note: Okay, explanation time! I love Klaine, I really do. But I kinda love Kurt and Sam together. So...I wrote this.  
**

**This is set basically anywhere because _this has nothing to do with cannon at all in the slightest. _  
**

**TV Tropes has ruined my vocabulary. Not commenting on it.  
**

**For Hostile Achievements, there's a poll on my profile for the first preforming team. Vote!  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Refuge in Audacity

Sam hated when his parents said, "There's many kinds of smart."

Cause that's their way of saying, "Listen, son, we might be super smart, and so are your sisters, but you're really dumb, like...you lack common sense, and you know a lot about space and shit, and you're a movie nerd, but you aren't smart in the slightest."

And they expected Sam to go, "Gee mother, father, dear! How pleasant of you to acknowledge me in all of my dumbness. Oh, you are all I could ever ask for! Thank you, parents of mine, for raising me, even though I am a dumb little child!"

Ha. No.

Sam knocked on the door to Finn's house. Hoping, _knowing, _that Finn would understand, open a bag of chips and a six-pack of Mountain Dew and they would watch football. Not even talk about why he was there, just enjoy themselves.

But Kurt opened the door, looking shocked. "Oh, hello." Sam smiled a bit. "Um...Finn's not here right now." Sam's smile dropped. "I'm sorry...would you like to come in?" Sam looked confused, but nodded and walked in.

"Thanks..." They both shuffled awkwardly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam nodded and Kurt got him a Mountain Dew. Sam muttered a thanks and drank his drink. "Any particular reason why you're here?" Sam set his drink down on the table, sitting on the couch. Kurt sat next to him.

"Well...I don't know if you would know this." Kurt nodded. "My parent's think I'm an idiot. I mean, I guess I have some smart qualities, but they are way smart and I'm...not. And you're really smart, and you know French and stuff...I'm...not." Kurt frowned.

"You are smart. You're great with movies and space and girls-" Sam groaned, face-planting on the sofa.

"I don't _like _girls." Kurt tensed. "Not like Finn and the 'I don't like girls outside of the one I'm dating because they scare me' sorta way. In the..._you _sorta way. But my parents and school and stupid Quinn." All of his words were muffled by the sofa, but Kurt understood them.

"Oh..." Sam lifted his head.

"And now you hate me." His head his the couch again, and Kurt stoked his hair.

"No, I don't hate you. I was just shocked...you're very...manly." Sam sat up again.

"We aren't all like...you." Kurt glared. "How can you be so proud and...and...it's not fair!" Kurt flinched a bit. "You're so proud and...flamboyant. And stereotypical! And it's _not fair." _Sam realized he sounded like a four-year old child. Kurt bit his lip and shrugged.

"I...just like that stuff. I have the body for it, really." He wiggled his eyebrows and Sam smiled a bit. Kurt moved a bit so he was closer to Sam. "You have a...fantastic body. Wearing my stuff? Just makes you look...strange." They both laughed a bit. "I am the most feminine guy in the world. You are masculine..." Kurt trailed off, his face pink from thinking of Sam's body. They had a scene in Rocky Horror, the one were Riff-Raff pokes Rocky with the candleabra, and _wow _Sam had a great body. "Sorry for killing you by the way."

"...what?" Kurt smiled.

"In Rocky Horror. Riff-Raff killed Rocky, remember?"

"Yea, but I haven't thought about Rocky Horror in a _long _time. It was a disaster." Kurt and Sam laughed. Sam looked at Kurt, who was comfortable and relaxed and kind of adorable. Sam leaned over and kissed Kurt, and Kurt pulled away.

"What. Was. _That?" _Kurt sounded shocked, but a bit pleased.

"I'm sorry...you are just...kinda adorable. I like adorable...it was stupid, I'm sorry." Kurt smiled and kissed Sam again.

"I asked what it was, I never said I didn't like it." Sam smiled and they kissed again. Sam's arms going around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's arms around Sam's neck. They fell against the coach, kissing.

"Hey, Kurt, I brought home Chinese f-..._whoa..." _Finn stopped, seeing Kurt and Sam kiss. Sam jumped away, and Kurt fixed his shirt. "Food...and...Rachel?" Rachel was standing next to Finn, her eyes wide.

"Wow. I never knew that...you two?" The pointed to Sam and Kurt. Finn's eyes widened and he nodded.

"When?" Kurt smiled.

"About five minutes ago." Finn set down the food and took Rachel up to his room.

"I do _not _want to be around for this." Finn shuddered and Kurt heard Finn's door close. Kurt smirked.

"You want some Chinese food?" Sam smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his now flat Mountain Dew. "Here." Sam looked at the rice and noodles and dug in. Kurt smiled, and ate his food. "You're so...cute, you know that?" Sam flushed and Kurt laughed. Sam sucked up a noodle and leaned over to kiss Kurt. "You taste like soy sauce." Kurt licked his lips. "And Mountain Dew...it isn't pleasant." Sam stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"You taste like chicken and dumplings...and strawberry...why the strawberry?" Kurt shrugged.

"Long story." Sam smiled, but frowned a bit.

"Earlier, when we were talking about your sterotype-ness...I'm sorry." Kurt gave Sam a sad smile.

"I guess it's just refuge in audacity."

"...what?" Kurt laughed.

"Well, it's like, when you act very over the top to get people to ignore you, or have no responce to you, or something like that...I act a very flamboyant and it makes people uncomfortable. And they leave me alone, or only talk to me to bully me. It's not a very good system. Besides, why be gay if you can't induldge in the products and the spas and the _everything." _Sam smiled.

"But, when you're like this, you're awesome. I mean, you're always awesome. Confident, cool, collected." Kurt laughed loudly.

"I don't think _cool _is the first word to discribe me, Sam." Kurt raised one eyebrow and Sam smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You're really amazing Kurt. I've kinda liked you for...a long time."

"But you dated _Quinn." _

"I was confused! I _am _confused. Just...Kurt..." Kurt sighed and smiled, snuggling close to Sam who smiled widley. Kurt took a deep breath, breathing in light traces of body wash and Chinese food. He snuggled against Sam's chest, who placed one arm around him, then bent down and kissed Kurt's head.

"Don't be."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I'm alive. By the way, I'm going to Florida for about...two weeks.  
**

**So VOTE on my profile and HA will be updated as soon as I get back.  
**

**But ONLY if you vote.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed...this wasn't my best work. Sigh.  
**


End file.
